Three Years
by Trixxie
Summary: If she hasn't done it on our three year anniversary i'll do it myself...said Michiru.


Michiru wandered around her apartment, pulling open drawers in search of something she'd hidden. Sighing she pulled open her lovers bottom left dresser drawer and found the elusive item. This was the hiding place for everything Michiru wanted to keep from Haruka, knowing full well the blonde would never accidentally find anything in the dresser drawer that held her semi-female clothes. Michiru smiled wide pulling open the cord tied bag and letting the small ring fall into her hands. She checked her watch her smile still placed, Haruka wouldn't be home for at least three more hours.

Standing Michiru left her place before Haurka's dresser and made her way down the stairs removing a yellow post it as she went. 'Oh my love.' she breathed crumpling the paper and shoving it into her pocket. She knew Haruka well enough to know that the blonde racer would never remember what today was. Not with the post it notes, not with the date circled on the calendar and not even with the gentle reminder Michiru had given her that morning. It wasn't that the racer didn't care, it was that she simply would forget. Humming softly Michiru took to the task of preparing things for her special evening, their special evening.

Slowly she began with dinner, taking the shrimp out of the freezer to thaw and cool in the sink, next she took to the greens pulling each apart expertly so as to not bruise or damage the pretty well chosen leaves. Once the salad was made and placed in the fridge Michiru busied herself with the desert, the perfect desert for lovers, chocolate covered strawberries. Melting the chocolate into the large double boiler Michiru continued to hum, three years seemed to rush past them so quickly. But Michiru had a timeline in the beginning and Haruka was clearly not aware of it. 'If she hasn't done it by our third anniversary I'll do it myself.' Michiru remembered explaining to Setsuna one hot July day as the family sat near the ocean. Haruka was knee deep in the water swinging Hotaru around and around. 'She'll never do it.' Setsuna had said. 'I know.' Michiru replied. 'I don't mind.'

Shaking the memory from her mind Michiru added words to her humming, clearly now singing along to the song imprinted into her head. She placed the candy thermometer into the chocolate and waiting for it to raise to the proper mark before taking the chocolate off of the stove and placing a large fresh bright red strawberry into the mix swirling it around to become fully covered in chocolate goodness. Once each of the six berries were neatly covered in dark rich chocolate and accented in streams of white chocolate Michiru turned her attention to the readying of the rest of their apartment.

Setsuna had taken Hotaru away for the weekend promising to leave the lovers to 'scream all they wanted to.' Michiru blushed at this thought picking up random toys from the living room floor and replacing them into Hotaru's toy chest. Time was ticking down and soon Michiru would need to get dressed and finish cooking. Once the apartment was cleaned to her contention Michiru returned to the kitchen to finish her cooking. Removing the shell from the shrimp she placed the dark grey meat into a garlic butter medley letting the juices soak into the flesh. Taking each one out she placed it against the heated grill watching the flame attack the fresh sea creature turning it from grey to soft pink. Once both sides were pink she removed them from the flame spreading them over her salad. Again she checked her watch, she had just enough time to shower and change before Haruka would be home.

Michiru stepped into the shower, her naked body taking in the warmth of the water, oh the water her second home. She'd been so busy all day that she had nearly forgotten to be nervous . Now the nerves were catching up with her, what was she doing? Running her hands through her soft aqua tresses she lathered her shampoo the smell of sweet coconut filled the room, letting her neck relax Michiru embraced the water as it streamed around her reliving her hair of the shampoo, quickly she spread the conditioner through letting it set as she went about the rest of her shower routine, her leg propped against the side of the bathtub as she ran the razor over the already smooth skin of her legs. Grabbing her body wash she let her hands take the cleanser over each piece of her skin finally letting the water rinse her hair. Once she returned to her bedroom, fully lotioned and completely clean, hair brushed makeup applied; Michiru stare at the dress she'd bought.

Sighing happily she slipped it over her soft white skin letting the silk of the fabric play against her body. No need for undergarments with a dress like this, no point, Michiru thought, Haruka would like it better if I never wore them. A smile touched her slightly rosier lips, checking her reflection in the mirror she smiled, everything was now perfect. Slipping into her matching heels Michiru headed for the living room. Ten minutes past six the door to their apartment opened. Michiru sat in the dim light of the room, candles flickered harsh against the introduction of new air.

'Michiru?' Haruka called closing the door behind her.

'In here.' Michiru replied from the dining room.

'What are you doing in the.' Haruka started, her sentence failing as she took in the surroundings. Michiru stood against the backdrop of their dining room, the kitchen table held two dozen peach roses, the center sat the most beautiful salad Haruka had ever seen next to chocolate dipped strawberries, and then there was the vision of Michiru. A dark navy silk dress hugged her girlfriend in every way Haruka liked. And much to the racers delight there seemed to be a sever lack of panty lines. 'Happy Anniversary.' Haruka smiled taking the space left between herself and Michiru, wrapping her arms around the silk of the dress and pulling her lover close. 'Did you think I would forget?'

'I might have.' Michiru smiled leaning her mouth closer to Haruka's capturing her partners lips. Their kiss lingered for moments, soft rosy lips melted into the gentle pout of Haruka until finally Michiru stepped back, her face flushed. 'I love you Ruka-koi.' she said holding Haruka's hands.

'I love you too Michi.' Haruka said, her face serious in the glowing light. Slowly the blonde descended to balance on one knee, Michiru's hands shot to her mouth as she stare in disbelief at her lover. 'You said three years Michiru, and today is that day. I love you more then anything. I'm the luckiest person in this world and so many others to have found my soul mate, my lover, my Michiru.' Haruka began. 'You can't know how much you mean to me, how it pains me to do the things I do to you. I bore you with hours of talk about the track, I drag you around the city looking for the right tires for my car. I make you worry non-stop about everything. I only half listen to you when you're telling me about your day or your passions and yet, you love me. I'll never understand it. But I'll never question it either. The fabled red string of faith has pulled me to you and for that I am eternally grateful. So on this day, our third year together I ask you. Michiru Kaioh, will you marry me?' the words left Haruka's mouth and took flight into the joyful expression drawn on Michiru's face. Haurka sat for a moment staring at her lover, Michiru's hands still firm against her mouth in a stance of disbelief.

'Babe, I'm going to need your hand to put the ring on.' Haruka laughed slightly. Michiru's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she managed to lower her left hand to Haruka who slipped the princess cut diamond onto her lovers hand. 'Is that a yes then?' Michiru continued to remain silent, merely nodding in reply. Haruka lifted herself from the ground, her arms coming to rest around Michiru's waist. 'I love you Michiru.' Haruka said again letting her lips find their way to that of her lovers. Her tongue softly probing for entrance into her lovers mouth, soon it was granted and a deep passionate kiss began. Michiru moaned against her lovers lips, her arms finding their way around Haruka's shoulders pulling the blonde closer. 'You're really not wearing panties are you?' Haruka gasped as she ran her hand over her lovers bottom.

'No.' Michiru answered slipping from her lovers embrace wandering toward their bedroom. Haruka arched her eye brow grabbing the bottle of wine from the table and following Michiru to their bedroom. She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and flipped it open, clearing the screen which clearly read 'today is your three year anniversary with Michiru. Ask her to marry you or you might lose her forever. Don't be a baka you love her.' Haruka smiled taking the last of the steps to her bedroom, she pushed the door open to find Michiru, dress unzipped and waiting. 'Oh my.' Haruka breathed.

'Oh yes.' Michiru smiled closing the gap between them. 'I love you Haruka.'

'I love you Michiru.' Haruka laced her arms back around her lover, lips crashing together in a rage of passion.


End file.
